


Balance restored

by jedigirl86



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Ben Solo Lives, F/M, Han Solo Lives, Knights of Ren - Freeform, Redeemed Ben Solo, Rewrite of the sequals, Rey has her family back, Rey is Not a Palpatine (Star Wars), Those who died before their time return, major twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:27:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28556121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedigirl86/pseuds/jedigirl86
Summary: This is a rewrite of the force Awakens, the last jedi and the rise of skywalker.
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7
Collections: Star Wars





	1. Chapter 1

Rey was sitting outside her At At on Jakku as the sun was setting on the horizon, eating what she had gotten off Unkar Plutt today. For the past 15 years she had been a scavenger, ever since her parents had left her. She would watch for them every day and when they didn't come she always told herself they had been delayed.  
She reached over and grabbed the pilot helmet that she had found a while ago and put it on her head. That was when she heard a droid. It was in trouble. She grabbed her staff and ran as fast as she could in the sand.  
"Tal’ama parqual" she yelled.  
She ran over and with her knife she worked to free the droid. Teedo was still trying to intimidate Rey, but Rey wasn't having it.  
"Noma. Ano tamata, zatana" she yelled back. Teedo gave up after Rey finished extracting the droid that was sure to get a whole lot of portions, but for some reason Rey sensed that there was something special about this droid.  
As they watched Teedo ride off, the droid kept beeping insults, but Rey shushed him. "That's just Teedo. He has no respect for others." Then she looked at the droid closer. "Your antenna is bent" she said as she knelt infront of him. "Where do you come from?"  
At the beeped response Rey nodded. "Classified. Really? Me too. Big secret. Niima outpost is that way. Stay away from the sinking fields of the north. You will drown in the sand" she added as she stood up to head back to her home. The droid started to follow her, but Rey shook her head. "Don't follow me. Town is that way."  
At the sad beeping Rey turned and looked back at the droid. She couldn't explain why she felt compassion for this droid, but then again, it would also be nice not to be alone. She moved her head, and the droid rolled excitedly towards her. "In the morning you go" she said.

The next day Rey and BB8 was finishing up at the star destroyer that Rey was working on. The droid had finally told her a little bit about where he came from and that his master, Poe Dameron would come back for him soon.  
As they made it to Niima outpost, Rey was concerned about letting BB8 come with her up to the window where Unkar Plutt was waiting, but she also didn't want the droid to get captured.  
After she got her portion for the day she and BB8 headed off towards her speeder. That was when the trouble started. Two more scavengers cornered Rey and BB8 and tried to take him. Rey was used to fighting and she fought the attackers off. Just as she finished freeing BB8, the droid started beeping rapidly. Rey looked to see what he was talking about, and she saw a man standing there. "Him?"  
BB 8 beeped an affirmative and Rey took off. The other man tried to run away, but Rey knocked him down with her staff. "What's your hurry, thief?" She hissed.  
BB8 rolled up to the two and started shocking the man, who yelped in pain. "Thief, I'm no thief. Stop it."  
"This jacket. It belongs to his master. Where did you get it?"  
"It belonged to Poe Dameron. That's his name, right? He was captured by the first order. I helped him to escape." He then looked back at the droid. "Poe didn't make it. I'm sorry."  
Rey felt tears come in her eyes when she heard the sad beep that came from BB8. "So you're with the resistance?"  
"I'm with the resistance" the man replied.  
Rey knew that he wasn't telling the whole truth, but she wasn't going to press him. "I've never met a resistance fighter before."  
"Well this is what we look like. Some of us at least."  
Just then they saw stormtroopers arrive. The man grabbed Rey's hand and pulled her away. But it was to late. They had been spotted. Blaster fire was being shot at them as they ran. Soon the air was filled with tie fighters. Rey took the lead and was running towards a quad jumper but had to change direction when it got blown up. "The garbage will have to do" she yelled as she ran up the ramp. 

Once they escaped the first order, Rey set the auto pilot and rushed to meet the man that she had met.  
"Nice flying" he said when they met up.  
"Thanks" Rey said.  
"How did you do it?"  
"I don't know. I've only practiced on a simulator that I had scavenged a while ago."  
"So what's your name?" He asked.  
"Rey. What's yours?"  
"Finn."  
Before Rey could say anything else, the ship stalled. Rey ran to the cockpit and froze. "All the controls have been over run. Someone has locked onto us."  
Finn looked out the window. "It's the first order."  
"Well, I saw some smuggling compartments back there" Rey said.  
Once Finn jumped down into the floor, Rey handed BB8 down to him, before jumping down herself, pulling the grate back to cover the floor. "We should be safe" she whispered just as the hatch opened.  
"Chewie, we're home" a voice said.  
Just then Finn bumped into something causing a loud crash. Rey froze as she held her breath, hoping they wouldn't be found, but her wish wasn't granted. The floor opened up and she met the eyes of an older gentleman and a wookie. She hadn't seen a wookie since she was really small, plus the man also looked familiar, but she couldn't explain it.  
"Who are you?" The man asked. "Where's the pilot?"  
"I'm the pilot" Rey spoke up. The wookie was looking at her with a puzzled look on it's face.  
"Well get out of there" the man said, looking at chewie. "What's wrong pal?"  
The wookie made a low roar which caused the man to turn to look back at Rey and Finn.  
"Are you sure?" He asked.  
Chewie nodded.  
Once Rey was firmly up, the wookie grabbed her into a huge hug, which surprised her. "What's going on?"  
"Well, little lady, my name is Han Solo, and this is Chewie. Chewie here says he knows you."  
"Han Solo?" Finn asked.  
"Yes" he said.  
"I'm sorry. But how does he know me?" Rey asked.  
Han looked back at Chewie who let out a low moan which made Rey's eyes widen. "He knows my parents?"  
"You can understand that thing?" Finn asked.  
"And that thing can understand you" Han added, before looking back at Rey. "Yes. And I do too. Your name is Rey. Right?"  
Finn and Rey looked at each other in surprise before Rey nodded in the affirmative. "Yes."  
Han smiled before hugging Rey. "Well, I am happy to see that you're alive. And your parents will be also."  
"My parents left me on Jakku."  
Han shook his head. "No. They didn't. Come. I will explain everything."  
Finn went to follow, but Han shook his head. "You go with Chewie. Rey and Rey need to talk privately."  
"It's ok" Rey whispered.  
Han then led Rey over to a table not far from the crews quarters a Chewie pulled Finn to the cockpit.


	2. Chapter 2

Once Rey and Han sat down, Rey spoke up. "What do you mean my parents didn't leave me?"  
Well, let me start at the beginning" Han said.  
Rey nodded as Han handed over a glass filled with a brown liquid. When Rey took a small sip, her eyes widened as she started to cough. "What the bantha shit is this?"  
Han laughed. "Corellian whiskey."  
Rey placed the glass down and crossed her arms. "Go ahead."  
Han sighed. "Ok. Well, I guess I should start by when you were born. You were born three years after the war ended to Cassian Andor and Jyn Erso. They had been trying for a long time to have a child, but what they went through on Scariff, well, let's just say, it made it difficult. Well, to make a long story short, they were finally able to have a baby; you."  
"Ok?" Rey asked.  
"Well, when you were about 6, my son, Ben and you were nigh unseperable. You did everything together."  
"What does that have to do with me being left on Jakku?"  
"I'm getting there" Han paused again as he sipped at his whiskey. "Ben came to us and mentioned that he was hearing voices in his head, but the only time he didn't was when you were around. So Luke, my wife's brother thought it would be good for you two to be together all the time. The only time you two weren't together was when you were sleeping. So one night someone came and took you away."  
"Do you know who it was?"  
Han shook his head. "No. Anyways, after you disappeared, Luke thought it would help Ben to go to his Jedi temple. He thought being there would help, but in the end, it caused Ben's downfall."  
"What are you saying?"  
Han sighed. "Ben, my son, joined Snoke, after he destroyed Luke's temple. The last we heard was that Snoke promised Ben that he knew where you were."  
"If that was the case, wouldn't Ben have come to me?" Rey asked.  
"You're a step ahead of me kid. Yes. I'm sure he would have. But Snoke lied to him. After Ben joined him, Snoke said that you had been killed the same night Ben left Luke. The last that we heard was that Ben vowed to find who killed you and take out his vengeance."  
"We have to get to him" Rey said.  
"That's where we are going right now" Han smiled. "Leia, my wife found out where he is."  
"Good. Wait. My parents. Are they still alive?"  
Han smiled. "Yes. They are. They will meet us soon."  
Just then Chewie roared and Han stood up. "Better buckle in kid. We are approaching our destination."  
Rey followed Han to the cockpit where she took the chair behind Han and strapped in just as Han exited lightspeed.   
"Hang on" Han yelled.  
Soon they were landing. Han went to the hidden cubicle and started pulling out blasters. He handed one to Rey before handing one to Finn. "We need to hurry. Chewie, you and Finn go towards the sanitation department, while Rey and I go the opposite way. We will meet back here at the falcon."  
Finn tried to argue, but Chewie grabbed his arm and pulled him away. Han shook his head. "Come on kid. Let's go get my son."

As Han led the way through starkiller, Rey started having memories surfacing. She didn't say anything, but it was like a sudden burst of memories in her mind.  
Then she felt a presence that she hadn't felt in years. It was warmth, but it was also filled with sadness. She knew it was Ben she was feeling.  
As she and Han came to a stop she closed her eyes and tried to send a message to Ben. I'm coming Ben, she said in her mind. 

Ben, also known as Kylo Ren was walking down the hallway when he heard a voice he had never heard before, but also felt that he knew at the same time.   
He shook his head, thinking maybe he was more tired then what he thought, but the voice spoke again. I'm alive Ben. Snoke lied to you.  
"Rey?" Ben whispered.   
A sudden warmth spread though him. A smile crossed his face, but no one could see it, hidden behind his mask. He stretched out trying to feel where Rey was and when he found her, he was also surprised to feel his father's presence.   
Ben looked around before turning and heading in the direction where he knew Han and Rey would be. 

Rey smiled as she sensed that Ben was heading their way. "It's ok, Han" Rey whispered. "Ben is on his way."  
"How do you know?" Han asked her just as a masked figure came around the corner. Rey's eyes widened as she raised her gun, but Han stopped her. "Hello, Ben" he whispered.  
To Rey's surprise, the mask came off and she gasped when her eyes fell on the young man. When his eyes found hers, it was like a curtain was riped away, and Rey remembered him. She smiled as Ben started to cry as he ran towards her. As they hugged each other, the ground started to tremble. "We go to go" Han yelled.  
Ben grabbed Rey's hand as they ran from the base towards where the falcon had landed.


	3. Chapter 3

When they got back to the falcon, Han commed Chewie, letting him know that they were waiting for them. After he turned the com off, he looked at Rey and Ben. "Finn and Chewie just finished placing the sensors." Just then there was a loud explosion. "They should be here soon" Han chuckled.  
Sure enough, Chewie and Finn came running towards them. When Chewie saw Ben, he grabbed him in a back breaking hug as Finn frowned. "What's going on? Why is Kylo Ren here?"  
"His name is Ben Solo, and he is my son" Han said. "We will explain everything later. We have to go."  
Once back on the falcon, Rey explained as much as she could to Finn from what Han told her. Finn shook his head when she finished. "Wow. That's some story" he said. "So all this time he thought that you were dead?"  
"Yes. When he found out that I was alive, after Han and I ran into him, he decided to come with us."  
Finn started laughing. "That's the craziest thing I've ever heard, but I'm glad. So where are we going now?"  
"D'Qar" Han replied coming up to where they were sitting. "Leia, my wife is waiting for us."

When they landed, Leia was waiting for them along with Cassian and Jyn. Han had sent a message saying to have them there waiting when they landed.   
"I wander why we had to be here in the first place" Cassian said just as the ramp lowered.   
Leia shrugged. "I don't know, but Han said it was important."  
Just then Han came down followed by Chewie and Rey. Finn and Ben was bringing up the rear, and when Leia saw her son, she screamed as she ran forward, grabbing him in a huge hug as she started to cry.   
Han led Rey over to Cassian and Jyn, who was standing there was in shock. Jyn's eyes were trained on Rey the closer she got. A gasp escaped her as she started to cry. "Cass, it's our daughter."  
Cassian was blinking rapidly against his own tears but he was the first to run forward, grabbing his daughter against him. Jyn was right behind him and pushed herself into the hug, sobbing.  
Leia had pulled back from Ben and saw what was going on. "Rey?" She whispered to Han.  
Han nodded. "Yes."  
Leia started crying as she ran the towards the reunited family. "This is such a wonderful day" she said as she pulled away from hugging Rey.  
"We got the map" Finn said.  
Leia breathed a sigh of relief. "Good. Now we can find Luke and bring him home."  
Just then a pilot came running and BB8 shrieked as it rolled towards him. Finn's eyes widened when he recognized the pilot. "Poe Dameron. You're alive."  
Poe hugged Finn after he greeted BB8. "So are you. What happened? When I woke up the ship was destroyed and you were gone."  
"You wouldn't believe it" Finn said, but by then Poe was looking at Cassian and Jyn and the young woman they were hugging. "Oh my gods, Rey Andor" he cried as he ran forward.   
Rey heard him coming and a huge smile split her face when she recognized her cousin. She ran towards Poe who caught her up in his arms. "Where have you been?" Poe cried.  
"Jakku" Rey replied.  
Poe laughed. "Well, I'm glad you're here now. Jakku is not a planet I ever want to see again."  
"Same here" Rey said.  
Leia then called everyone to the communication center. "The map is ready. Let's go."

But it wasn't the complete map. The piece that Lor San Tekka had given Poe was just a part of the map.  
Leia started crying as Han wrapped his arm around her. "I was so sure we would have found Luke when BB8 got here."  
Just then there was a whistle and everyone turned. "R2?" Leia whispered.  
"He says he has something" Rey said.  
R2 moved forward and projected in the air his part of the map. BB8 beeped excitedly as he showed his piece. "The map is complete" Threepio said.  
"Luke" Leia breathed. She then turned to Ben and Rey. "You two need to go get him."  
"We leave in the morning" Han said before Ben and Rey could argue. "Can't wait to see the kid."  
Ben smiled. "Dad, he isn't a kid."  
Han glared at his son. "He is to me, kid."  
Ben groaned causing Rey to laugh. "Well, you're just an old man" she said.  
The room burst out laughing as Han glared at Rey. "And don't you forget it" he said before starting to laugh as well.


	4. Chapter 4

Han was in the cockpit when they landed on Ahch To, where Luke had been hiding for the past 10 years. He was having mixed feelings on how to handle seeing Luke again. He wanted to hug the kid, and yes, he wasn't a kid anymore, but he also wanted to lash out at him for leaving when Leia needed him. Chewie had offered to rip Luke's arms out of him, but Han shook his head. "No. He will need them, even if one is artificial."  
Chewie shrugged and went to help Rey and Ben get ready to go find the Jedi.   
Rey had just picked up her staff after slinging her bag around her chest. Ben wasn't carrying anything and offered to carry something, but Rey refused.   
Just before leaving D'Qar, Maz Kanata had arrived and had brought a chest with her. In the chest was Luke's old lightsaber. Ben had that clipped on his belt, since he no longer had the one he has made when he had joined Snoke.   
"You ready?" Ben asked.  
"Yes. Let's go find him" Rey replied with a smile.   
It was a long climb and between the both of them, they kept the other going. Rey was used to the climbing after having done it for years as a scavenger on Jakku, but Ben was not. He had to keep stopping to catch his breath before continuing. Soon they reached the top, both sweating from the long climb.  
They could sense Luke was close and Rey wandered if Luke could also sense them, as they rounded the corner.   
Luke Skywalker sensed his nephew and another presence as they came around the corner. At first he thought his nephew had come to finish him off, but then he realized that there was no hostility in Ben. The other presence not so much.   
"Uncle Luke" Ben called.  
Luke closed his eyes when he heard his voice and he turned to meet the eyes of the nephew he hadn't seen in 10 years. There was also a girl with him, one that looked familiar.   
"Hello Ben" Luke whispered. He then looked closer at the girl next to Ben and a gasp escaped his throat. "Rey Andor?"  
Rey smiled. "Yes."  
Luke was stunned. He had thought Rey was dead, but here she was standing before him, in flesh and blood.  
"What's going on?" Luke asked.  
"We need you to come back" Rey said as Ben unclipped the lightsaber from his belt and held it out to Luke.   
"Where did you get that? It was lost since Bespin."  
"Maz Kanata had it" Ben said.  
Luke started to chuckle. "Did she find the hand also?"  
Ben roared with laughter as Luke stepped forward and hugged Ben. "Sorry Uncle. No hand."  
Luke shrugged. "It's ok. I've had over thirty years to get used to this mechanical hand anyways." He then turned to Rey. "Where have you been?"  
"Jakku."  
"Well, I guess you were nowhere" he replied.   
Rey smiled. "That's true. But now onto more important things. You need to come back. The first order needs to be stopped."  
"I agree, but there is someone else that needs to be stopped first."  
"Who is that?" Ben asked.  
Luke sighed. "Palpatine. He returned. He has been pulling the strings all along."  
"Then let's get going" Rey said. "Han and Chewie are waiting for us at the falcon."  
Luke rolled his eyes. "Of course they are" he said as he picked up a pack that both Ben and Rey hadn't noticed. "Well, let's go kids" Luke called as he started down the steps.  
Ben and Rey looked at each other in surprise. They thought it would take a while to convince Luke to leave, and hadn't prepared for this. By the time they looked back down to where Luke was, he was almost down the steps. "We better hurry" Rey said as she followed Luke.

Once everyone was on the falcon and in space, Han and Luke sat down to talk. Ben and Rey stayed in the cockpit with Chewie, letting the two men be alone.   
Ben was sitting in the pilot seat when the message light started beeping with an incoming message. He recognized the code from his mom.   
Once he hit the button, Leia's voice flooded the ship.  
"The first order has found our location and we are moving. Thankfully we made it off D'Qar before they arrived, but the base is gone. We are being pursued right now, but we are running low on fuel."  
Rey's eyes were wide as she looked at Chewie. Just then Han and Luke came into the cockpit.   
Leia was still going. "The Raddus is staying as far away from the first orders laser cannons as best we can and the shields are up. I am sending you the coordinates of our planned location if we can shake them."  
Han typed in the coordinates and smiled. "Crait. It's a mineral planet with a bunker that the resistance can hide in."  
"I know how the first order is tracking them" Ben said. "They can track though lightspeed."  
Chewie growled. "Hey. It's not my fault" Ben said. "But I do know how to deactivate it."  
"How?" Rey asked.  
Ben smiled. "Dad, remember when you took me to Canto Bite?"  
Han smiled and nodded. "Yes. The master code breaker. So we go to Canto Bite. Hopefully he is there."


	5. Chapter 5

When they landed on Canto Bite, Han gained permission to land on the beach since the falcon was to big for the landing area. As the ship landed, Rey saw another ship but it was being circled by police.  
"That's a resistance ship" Ben said.  
As they walked off the ship, Han quickly told the men that he had permission to land here, and they nodded and let them go.  
When they arrived at the casino, Rey's eyes widened as she looked around. "I have never seen anything like this before."  
Han led the way towards the back. "Keep an eye out for two resistance members."  
Just then Rey spotted Finn and a young woman being led away. "Well, I see them right now" she said pointing. Han looked and groaned. "Ben, you and Luke go take care of them, while Rey and I go to see the code breaker."  
Ben nodded as he and Luke followed where Finn and the woman had been taken.  
When Rey and Han got to the back table, the man with the red plabloom on his chest looked up. "Han Solo. What brings you here?"  
"We need your expertise."  
The man smiled. "Sounds interesting."  
"Oh it is" Rey said.  
"Well, let's go then" he said.  
Once safely away from the casino, the master code breaker turner to Han. "Solo, what is going on? This could blow my cover."  
Han rolled his eyes. "Anakin, just because the force saw fit to bring you back from the dead, doesn't mean you have to hide from your kids."  
Now Rey was really confused. "What?"  
Anakin shook his head. "Thanks Han."  
Han grinned. "You welcome."  
Now Rey was really puzzled as she followed the two men.  
Just then Luke, Ben, Finn and the young woman appeared. "Ready?" Ben asked.  
"Ready" Han replied. "Let's go. I will introduce everyone once we are safely away."  
Just then a loud commotion was heard and Han's eyes widened. "What did you do?"  
"Later" Luke said. "Let's go."  
Anakin started laughing just as one of the women that was with him at the table came running. "You're not going anywhere without me."  
"Wouldn't dream of it Angel."  
Once everyone was on the falcon, Han made introductions. "Everyone, meet Anakin and Padmè Skywalker."  
Luke's eyes widened as did Ben's. "Impossible" Luke said. "They died."  
Padmè rolled her eyes. "Yes we did, but we came back. Get over it."  
Han laughed. "More about this later. Let's go save the resistance."  
Rey was sitting with Finn and Rose, the mechanic that was with him. Rey really liked Rose but for some reason the other woman kept giving her dirty looks and Rey didn't know why. Finally when Finn went to check on their progress, Rey finally was able to ask what was wrong.  
"Rose, I don't know what's wrong, but do you have something against me?"  
Rose rolled her eyes. "This may come as a surprise to you, but not everyone likes you."  
"I know that, but we just met."  
Rose sighed. "It's Finn. All he can talk about is you, and it's driving me insane. It's Rey this and Rey that."  
Rey nodded. "Well, if it helps, I don't like Finn like that."  
Rose smiled then for the first time. "Then there is nothing to worry about then."  
When Finn rejoined them, Rose was telling Rey how she met Finn. Rey was laughing so hard she had tears coming down her cheeks. Then Rey told Rose how she met Finn which caused Rose to laugh just as hard as Rey did. Finn rolled his eyes and headed back to the cockpit where he wasn't being laughed at.


	6. Chapter 6

No one was laughing when they came out of lightspeed, especially when they saw that the resistance was almost gone, except for the Raddus. "Chewie, you and Rey take over here while Luke and I go to the guns."  
Chewie roared in confirmation as he and Luke headed out of the cockpit. Rey took Han's seat as he and Luke left.  
Rey was itching to get her hands on the guns, but she knew that she had to be in here with Chewie.  
As Rey and Chewie flew, Han and Luke took out the tie fighters one by one just as the transports started to take off from the Raddus.  
Ben and Anakin had taken a couple escape pods to the lead ship of the first order to take care of the tracker. With everyone concentrating on the battle, Ben was able to show Anakin where the tracker was and he managed to get it disabled in record time.  
As they ran to the nearest escape pods to rejoin the others, they were met by a group of storm troopers led by Phasma. "Kylo Ren, so good to have you back" Phasma said. "The supreme leader is waiting for you."  
Anakin gripped Ben's arm as they were surrounded and led to the throne room. 

Rey could feel Ben and knew that he was in trouble. "Chewie, change of plan. Head to the supremecy."  
Just then Han's voice came over the headset. "What's going on?"  
"It's Ben. He and Anakin has been captured."  
"We don't have time, Rey" Finn said.  
"I'm not leaving him" Rey shouted.  
"I'm not either" Han shouted at the same time as Rey.  
Finn rolled his eyes just as the falcon landed in the hanger of the supremecy. Rey shoved Finn out of the way as she ran to the door. Chewie right behind her.

Ben was cuffed and led to Snoke. Anakin right beside him. Snoke was waiting for them when they arrived. "My faithful apprentice. So good to have you back."  
Ben glared at Snoke. "I am not your apprentice" he hissed.  
Snoke laughed before he looked at Anakin. "Not the one I was expecting, but I will forgive you, Ren, because the one I want is on her way."  
Anakin and Ben looked at each other in shock just as Rey and Chewie came through the elevator door.  
Rey was knocked down by the one guard and quickly cuffed before being led to Snoke. Ben tried to free himself to get to Rey, but he was overpowered. The lightsaber that was on Ben's belt was now beside Snoke. Rey was dragged to Snoke and Ben knew that nothing good was about to happen.  
Sure enough Snoke started reaching into Rey's mind as she was lifted into the air. Rey screamed in pain as Snoke ripped her mind open. That gave Ben his chance. He managed to get the cuffs off with a bit of help from who knows and he started to turn the lightsaber towards Snoke. Once it was where he wanted it, he ignited the blade, cutting the supreme leader in half.  
Rey fell to the ground just as the pratorian guards surrounded them.  
Where the other lightsaber came from, Rey didn't know, but she had one in her hand as did Ben and soon they were fighting back to back. Even Anakin had a lightsaber and joined in the fight.  
It was a brutal battle, and Rey was finding out that she wasn't as tough of a fighter as Ben and Anakin. Even Chewie, with his cross bow was having troubles. The armer of the pratorian guards was thick and the only way to kill them was through the head with the lightsabers.  
Once the last guard was dead, Rey fell to the ground. Ben rushed over to her and pulled her into his arms. "We need to go" he said.  
Han and Luke had taken the falcon and headed to Crait to help with the battle that was sure to take place soon, so Ben led them to Snoke's craft.  
As Ben tended to Rey, Anakin and Chewie piloted the craft planetside. 

Once they made it to Crait, Anakin and Chewie flew to the back as Rey set the beacon that Leia had given her before leaving D'Qar. She wanted to join in the battle, but Snoke's craft didn't have any weapons.  
Once they were safely on the ground, Rey saw the rocks over the cave. "We will do this together" Ben said.  
Rey nodded. Ben, Rey and Anakin raised their hands and with the force on their side, the rocks lifted.  
Han and Luke landed the falcon just in time to see the rocks floating in the air. "What a sight" Han said.  
Luke smiled and nodded just as what was left of the resistance came out of the cave.  
Han ran to Leia and hugged her before leading her onto the falcon. Cassian and Jyn rushed to Rey and pulled her into their arms before joining the others on the falcon.  
Once everyone was onboard, Han and Chewie took off. Leia put the coordinates in for Ajan Kloss before rejoining the others.  
Padmè and Anakin was sitting at the table as Leia and Han joined the others. Padmè had tears in her eyes as she looked at her daughter. "She reminds me so much of myself."  
Anakin nodded. "As does Luke."  
Just then Leia noticed the two and she frowned. "Who are they?" She whispered to Han.  
Han smiled as he took her hand. "The force has sent us to valuable people to help win this war" he said.  
Ben and Rey was sitting next to Padmè and Anakin and smiled when Han and Leia joined them.  
"Leia, meet Anakin and Padmè Skywalker" Han said.  
Leia's eyes widened as he mouth fell open in shock. "Mom? Dad?"  
Padmè smiled and nodded as she stood up to hug her daughter. Anakin held back because the last time he had seen his daughter was when he was Vader and he wasn't sure how she would welcome him. To his surprise, Leia turned to him and wrapped her arms around him after she hugged her mother. "I am so glad to have you both back" she whispered.  
Anakin started to cry as his arms surrounded Leia, drawing her closer to him. He hadn't expected Leia to greet him this way, but he welcomed it.


	7. Chapter 7

Ajan Kloss was not what Rey expected. It was beautiful with all the green, but it was also really humid. Poe told her it reminded him of Yavin 4 where he was from.   
After they arrived, Kes Dameron, Poe's father arrived, ready to join the fight. Even Lando Calarrision showed up, even though he was adamant that his flying days were over.   
As more and more people showed up to join the fight, the more that the first order was building. More and more kids were being taken to be conditioned to be storm troopers. Then one day news came that there was a spy in the first order. Ben smirked knowing who the spy was. One day Rey finally asked him about it.  
"Do you know who the spy is?" She asked.  
Ben nodded. "Yes. He has been a spy for years."  
"Well who is it?"  
Ben chuckled. "Armitage Hux."  
"Wasn't his father Brendol Hux, who was with the empire?"  
"Yes. His mom was with the rebellion and she trained her son to be a spy, a really good one. Hux fooled everyone, including Snoke."  
Rey laughed. "Well that's good."  
"Yes and no. The alligent General, Pride has been trained by Palpatine, and I'm afraid that Hux will be found out soon."  
"Well hopefully we can get him out before that happens" Rey said.

Sure enough Hux was found out by Pride. Hux had managed to escape with the help of a couple rogue storm troopers. Hux had sent a message to Ben telling him they were on their way.   
Finn, when he heard that there was more rogue storm troopers was happy. He started making plans with Kes to train them as pathfinders.  
When Hux and the former storm troopers arrived, Leia and Han met them along with Lando. Luke wanted to be with them, but he was in the process of training Rey along with the help of Anakin and Ben.  
Luke was thankful for the help of his father, but also Ben. Anakin had finally convinced Luke to do away with alot of the restrictions that the former Jedi had clung to. At first Luke refused but after a face to face talk with Masters Yoda and Windu, Luke had finally relented.   
Ben and Rey didn't let it on, but they were glad that there wouldn't be any restrictions, since they had started to date. The only ones who knew was Han, Leia, Anakin, Padmè and of course Luke.   
Then something happened. Luke had asked Rey to go back with him to Ahch To to retrieve the jedi texts that was in the force tree. While there Rey and Ben connected for the first time through the force.   
When it happened the first time, Rey was to stunned to say anything. Luke found her starring at one of the huts while the lanais fussed around doing their cleanup. "Rey?"  
"Ben is here."  
Luke looked around expecting to see his nephew but when he didn't he frowned. "No he isn't" he said.  
"I'm looking at him right now" Rey whispered.  
Luke shook his head. "I think you're tired, and it's ok. We have been busy."  
Rey sighed. It was no use. Luke didn't believe her.   
Then when they were back on the falcon heading back to Ajan Kloss, it happened again. "Ben, how are you here?" Rey asked.  
"I don't know" he said. "But I can only see you."  
"And I can only see you" she said.  
"Let me ask grandfather if he knows what it is" Ben said.   
Rey nodded just as he disappeared again.   
When they landed on Ajan Kloss Ben was there with Anakin waiting for them. Anakin was smiling as was Ben. "Luke, have you ever heard of a dyad?" Anakin asked.  
Luke shook his head. "No. But I've heard of it."  
"Well, Ben and Rey are a dyad" Anakin said.  
Luke's eyes widened in surprise as he looked from his nephew to Rey. "What? How do you know?"  
Anakin then explained everything while Rey and Ben walked away hand in hand. "This is a good thing" Luke said. "But if Palpatine finds out, he can use their bond to fully return."  
Anakin nodded. "That's why they can't be there on exegol together. I've been working with Ben ever since he told me."  
"Working on what?"  
Anakin smiled. "Force projection."  
Luke chuckled. "That could work, but it can also be dangerous."  
"Ben knows this, but he is willing to do this."  
Luke nodded. "Good. Then all we need is to find a way to Exegol."  
"Good thing I know where we can find a sith wayfinder. There was two that was made. There is one on Mustafar, but that is heavily guarded. The other one is on Kif Bir on Endor."  
"Then we go there" Luke said.  
"Yes. We go there."

So plans was made to return to Endor. Cassian and Jyn offered to go with Rey through the ruins of the death star to retrieve the wayfinder. But in the end it was Rey and Ben that went together to retrieve it since Cassian and Jyn had to stay to help with the final preparations for the last battle.


	8. Chapter 8

When they arrived on Endor, they were met with a group of people along with the ewoks. Wicket, the leader of the ewoks hugged Han when he saw him as Rey made plans with Jannah, who was also a former storm trooper.   
When the time came to head to the wreckage the next day, Rey was no where to be found. Then Ben realized that a skimmer was missing. He groaned. "Rey must already be there" he said.

Rey jumped off the skimmer and started to climb the walls to where she knew the old throne room was. She had listened to Luke tell how he was taken there by Darth Vader to the emperor, so she had a feeling where she would find the wayfinder.   
What she didn't expect though was that she would be extremely worn out by the time she got there.   
When she reached the top, she took a deep breath before continuing. "Where do I go now?" She whispered.  
Just then she saw Master Obi Wan standing there. "This way, Rey" he said. "You are almost there."  
Then a door opened and Rey went through it. Once inside the door closed and Rey looked around the dimly lit room. That was when she saw the object that she came for. She grabbed it and turned to leave but then she was face to face with herself. "Don't be afraid of who you are" she said.  
Rey gasped just before falling on the ground though the open door. She lost her grip on the wayfinder and it rolled across the uneven floor. When she stood up, Ben was there, holding the wayfinder in his grip. "You ready to go?"  
"I'm going alone Ben."  
Ben shook his head. "No. We go together or not at all."  
"I can't lose you Ben" she said.   
Ben smiled. "You won't. I promise."

When they met up with the others, Rey and Ben was surprised to see that Luke and Anakin was there also. "Palpatine is going to be handled by all the Skywalker's" Anakin said when Ben asked why they were there.  
"So mom is here also?" Ben asked.  
"You bet I am" Leia said coming from the falcon with Han and Padme. "He deserves it."  
Rey laughed just as she saw her own parents appear. Cassian smiled as he hugged his daughter. "Don't worry. We won't be on the planet with you."  
"But we will be fighting" Jyn added. Just then the XWings landed led by Poe Dameron.   
"Lando is taking the falcon to the core along with Chewie to try to get reinforcements" Han said.   
"And you're going with him" Leia said.  
"No princess, I am going with you. I may not be a Skywalker, but I am still your husband."  
"It's no use, Leia" Padmè said. "Anakin tried to get me to stay behind also, but where he goes, I go."  
"Well, then let's get going" Luke said. He then put an arm around Ben and Rey. "You two just stay strong. Don't let Palpatine get to you."  
"We won't" Ben promised.  
Since Lando and Chewie was taking the falcon, Leia had scrounged up another ship, this one called the midnight, that belonged to Padmè when she was queen. The new queen of Naboo was all to happy to let Padmè have it back.   
Once on board, Luke handed Rey a lightsaber. "This belonged to Master Windu. Until you build your own, you can use this."  
"And I have my old one that I had made when I was at Luke's academy" Ben said.  
"And I have Master Yoda's" Anakin added.

When they arrived on Exegol, Rey's heart started beeting rapidly when she saw all the star destroyers as lightning flashed in the air.   
It had been decided that Rey and Ben would go first as the others followed. Yoda and Master Windu had managed to put a cloak over their force signatures that way Palpatine didn't know that they were there.  
As Ben and Rey descended into the precipice, they could feel the darkness creeping around them. Ben gripped Rey's hand as they walked. "Stay strong" he said.  
"You too, Ben."  
All to soon they were walking into the room where Palpatine was.


	9. Chapter 9

As they made their way into the cavern, both Ben and Rey could feel the darkness surround them. The more that they desended the more the darkness grew.   
"I don't know what is going to happen "Ben whispered; " but I know that we will get through this."  
Rey nodded. "I know."

When they got to where Palpatine was, they saw a huge machine in the room and a cloaked figure in black. Rey tried not to show it, but she was afraid.   
"I've been waiting for this day" Palpatine said with a cackle. "The day that the blood from the strongest sith ever to be born to join me and the daughter of the leaders of rogue one."  
"We haven't come to join you" Ben said.  
"But to end you" Rey added.  
Palpatine laughed. "No. I have seen your future. You both will be the greatest leaders of the sith in my place. It is Ben's birthright as his grandfather was Darth Vader."  
"My grandfather is Anakin Skywalker and just as he killed you before, we will kill you now and you will never return."  
"Well seeing as Anakin, as you call him is dead, I have nothing to worry about" Palpatine snapped. "Even his son is a coward. Luke didn't want to face me. Thats why he went into hiding."  
Then to Palpatine's surprise, Anakin and Luke walked in behind Ben and Rey, followed by Leia, Padmè and Han.   
"I think you are mistaken" Luke said.   
"Impossible " Palpatine cried.  
Rey couldn't help it. A laugh escaped her. "Impossible doesn't belong in the forces language."  
Palpatine then made a signal and the six were surrounded by the guards and the knights of Ren. "Kill them" Palpatine yelled. Since Han and Padmè didn't have any lightsabers, they were shoved out of the room as Luke, Leia, Anakin, Ben and Rey fought side by side. Soon the knights of Ren was all that was left, but it didn't take long to overpower them, especially since Ben had also trained along with them and could anticipate their moves. Thankfully he and Rey had been training with Luke and Anakin and had learned new moves, especially when Yoda, Qui Gon and Master Windu had joined the training as force ghosts.  
As the last knight fell, Palpatine screamed. "You will all pay for this. You may have forgotten, but I am all the sith."  
"And we are all the jedi" they shouted together as their blades crossed together just as Palpatine shot his lightning at them, reflecting it back towards Palpatine.   
Once Palpatine was gone, Rey fell to the ground as it took a lot of her strength to hold her saber. Ben knelt down next to her and pulled her into his arms and kissed her forehead. "It's over" he whispered as Han and Leia hugged. "Now, let's go see what's going on with our friends."

Poe Dameron watched as his friend Snap Wexley was shot out of the air. His scream pierced the comms just before his ship exploded. "Poe what do we do now?" Was the yells as Poe fought his grief.   
"I'm sorry" he finally said. "I thought we stood a chance. There's just to many of them."  
Just then there was a crackle and Lando's voice broke through. "There's more of us, Poe. There's more of us."  
When Poe flew his XWing around a few a destroyers he smiled when he saw the falcon followed by thousands and thousands, if not millions of ships. "Come on everyone" he shouted. "Hit them as hard as you can. This ends today."

When they came out of the Cavern, Rey was the first to see the mass of fleet that had arrived. She started laughing as she pointed. "Look everyone."  
Han grinned when he saw his ship leading the fight. "Lando did it. He got everyone."  
Leia's eyes were moist as she watched with her hand in her husband's. Anakin and Padmé were crying tears of joy as the watched the destroyers being destroyed left and right.   
"Come on everyone" Ben said. "Let's get back to base."  
When they got in the air it wasn't long until the rest of the resistance was behind them. Poe's voice came over the comm. "General, permission to enter lightspeed?"  
Leia grinned. "Permisson granted commander."  
There was loud whooping and hollering as one by one the ships entered lightspeed.


	10. Chapter 10

When they arrived back on Ajan Kloss, Rey ran to find her parents as Leia and Han went to check on who had survived and who had died. Ben followed Rey and smiled when he saw her in her father's arms.   
Then his eyes followed to where his parents were and saw Leia hugging the woman, Karé. His heart froze when he saw that the young woman was crying. Then he saw Wedge Antilles move up to Kara and pulled her against him. That's when he realized that Snap had been killed, just like his real father had been at the battle of Scariff.   
As Ben stood there, Finn and Rose moved up to Ben and threw their arms around him, causing him to laugh. "Thank you for all your help" Rose said. "We wouldn't be standing here if it wasn't for you."  
Finn nodded. "It's true. Your inside knowledge helped us."  
Ben nodded. "And yours also" he said.   
Finn smiled just as Rey ran over and hugged him causing him to fall into a tree. "Inreally wish you would stop trying to kill me" Finn said with a laugh.  
Rey chuckled. "Just be glad I didn't have my staff with me. Old Palpy wouldn't have known what hit him."  
As the celebration continued Rey and Ben was the ones most sought after. Even though Han, Leia, Anakin, Padmé and Luke had been planet side, it was well known that Ben and Rey had done the most.   
"Was it like this after the war ended on Endor?" Rey asked Leia.   
Leia nodded. "In a way. We had help in that last battle, with the ewoks. Luke had been on the death star with our father and Palpatine."  
"I always meant to ask, but did you and Luke always know that you were brother and sister?"   
Leia chuckled. "No. He found out from Master Yoda that there was another Skywalker. It was Obi Wan Kenobi that told him that I was his sister. Then Luke told me just before he left Endor."  
"And she told me after the battle ended and the death star was destroyed" Han added. Ben had walked up just as Han said that and started laughing. "Of course it was after mom and Uncle Luke had kissed before he went to Dagabah to train with Yoda."  
Han laughed as Leia groaned. "We didn't know it then" she hissed.   
"What didn't you know?" Anakin asked as he joined the group.  
"Nothing" Luke and Leia snapped.  
Anakin chuckled. "If this is about the kiss that you and Luke had before leaving Hoth, I already know about it."  
"How?" Luke asked.  
"I told him" Han said. "It was to funny not to."  
Leia glared at her husband as Luke chuckled. "Ya. It was."  
"I just kissed Luke to make you jealous" Leia hissed.   
"I know" Han replied.   
"So now that is settled, can we get back to the celebration?" Anakin asked.   
Everyone agreed and as Leia turned to head back to join the others she smiled when she saw Ben leading Rey to the forest by the hand. She could hear them laughing just before they disappeared from her view.


	11. Chapter 11

Rey was laughing as Ben pulled her further into the forest before he turned and grabbed her into his arms and kissing her so hard she saw stars. When he pulled back she saw the love there on his face which caused her heart to melt before grabbing his face and kissing him just as hard as he kissed her.   
"I love you" they both said at the same time before crashing their lips back together as their hands started roaming over each other, their clothes falling to the forest floor before Ben pulled her to the ground.   
As he settled over her, he could see that Rey was nervous, but he was also. This was their first time. "We don't have to do this" Ben whispered.  
Rey wrapped her legs around Ben's hips and drew him down till he was pressed against her. "Yes we do" she whispered back before capturing his lips in a kiss as she stroked his cock.   
As Ben reached down to grab his cock after Rey moved her arms around him, he positioned himself in front of her entrance before starting to press in.  
The first push made Rey gasp but she nodded for Ben to continue. There was a slight sting but it soon gave way to pure ecstacy as Ben pushed all the way in till he was fully sheathed.   
A moan escaped Rey as Ben started to thrust in her, her hips meeting his as they moved as one.   
Soon the moans turned into cries of pleasure as they both felt their pleasure starting to peak. Rey wanted it to go on forever but seeing as it was their first time, she knew it wouldn't last.   
Soon Ben was spilling his seed inside Rey and she felt as if she could feel it seeping into her womb as he continued to thrust into her.   
When Ben rolled off Rey, she tried to catch her breath as she rolled over to lay her head on his chest. "That was amazing" Rey whispered. "But I don't think I can feel m GG legs."  
Ben chuckled. "I know the feeling. I don't think I can feel my cock."  
Rey laughed. "Well I feel it" she whispered back as she moved to straddle him again. "Let's do it again."  
Soon they were lost in each other as they made love again on the forest floor.

Hours later when they made their way back to the others after making live three more times, it was already starting to get dark. "Do you think everyone knows what we were doing?" Rey asked.  
Just then they saw Cassian and Jyn standing there waiting for them. Jyn had a grin on her face and Cassian was scowling. "I think they do" Ben said.   
"You two ok?" Jyn asked.  
"Yes" they answered together.  
"Did you hurt her?" Cassian asked.  
"Dad!" Rey exclaimed.  
"No sir" Ben added as he placed a hand on Rey's arm. "I wouldn't ever hurt her."  
Cassian nodded just as Leia joined them. "Of course he didn't " she said. "Congratulations you two. Maybe we will be grandparents soon."  
Ben rolled his eyes. "Mom, I know that you want grandchildren, but can you not pressure the issue right now? Please?"  
"I agree" Cassian said. "I'm to young to be a grandpa."  
"And I don't think they need the added pressure right now, what with all the rebuilding of the galaxy" Han added.  
Leia sighed. "You're right. Now, I got word that we have help with the rebuilding. Ben, you are going with your dad, Chewie, Lando and Cassian to Eadu. Rey, you are going with Jyn, Me and Padmé to Scariff."  
"What about grandpa?" Ben asked.  
"He and Luke are already gone. They were summoned to Dagabah. Don't know why they had to go to the swamp, but dad insisted."  
"Then let's get going" Han said as he picked up his satchel. "Ben, see you on the falcon."  
Once everyone went their separate ways, Ben pulled Rey into his arms. "Be careful out there."  
Rey leaned up and kissed him as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "You too."  
Soon Ben was on the falcon watching as the midnight lifted off with his grandma, Jyn, mother and Rey. "So, who is it we are going to meet?" Ben asked.  
"Galen Erso" Cassian said. "Some how everyone who was killed before their time has come back to life."  
"And who is on Scariff?" Han asked.  
Cassian grinned. "The members of Rogue one."  
Ben started laughing. "Does Jyn know?"  
Cassian shook his head. "Nope."  
Han laughed. "She is in for a major surprise then."  
"Especially when we bring her father back with us" Cassian added.

"Cassian is going to be surprised when we get back" Jyn was saying to Leia and Rey.  
Leia had just informed them that those who had fought along side Rogue one was alive and waiting for them on Scariff.   
Leia smiled. "Yes he is. Especially when he sees Melshi."  
Jyn nodded. Melshi and Cassian had been really good friends and he had taken his death hard. Almost as hard as Jyn did when she had witnessed her mom's and dads deaths. From what she had been told, Melshi and Cassian were close like brothers.  
"So we are going to scariff to get those who had died but came back to life?" Rey asked. "Then why is Ben, Han and my dad going to Eadu?"  
Leia looked at Rey and nodded silently to Jyn. "I can't tell you that, but it will be a nice surprise."  
"Well ot must be someone important if you can't say who or what it is " Jyn added.  
Leia smiled as she nodded. "It is."

When Han landed the falcon on Eadu, Cassian groaned when he saw it was raining. "It was raining the last time I was here also."  
Han chuckled. "That's why we have rain gear, Andor."  
As they made there way off the ship, they saw a man standing there waiting for them. Cassian recognized him even though he had only seen him once, at a distance. "Galen Erso?"  
"Cassian Andor" Galen said with a smile. "Is my star dust with you?"

Meanwhile on Scariff Jyn was being hugged by Bodhi Rook as Leia was talking to Melshi.  
Rey was standing back when she was approached by a blind man. " Rey Andor. You are just like your mother."  
Rey frowned. "How do you know my name?"  
The man smiled as his companion spoke. "He knows everything. My name is Baze Malbus and this is Chirrut Imwé."  
"Don't let his blindness fool you" Jyn added as she moved to greet the two.   
Baze smiled as he pulled Jyn into a hug. "It's good to see you little sister."  
"Now time for you to see who Cassian, Han and Ben Solo brought back with them" Chirrut said.  
"Who?" Jyn asked.  
Chirrut smiled as he touched Jyn's cheek. "Your father."


	12. Chapter 12

Han and the others was the first to arrive back on Ajan Kloss. When they landed, Poe met them and said that Leia has sent a message saying they would be back the next day and that Jyn was aware that her father was with them.  
Cassian frowned. "How did she find out? We wanted it to be a surprise."  
Poe shrugged. "I don't know, but she knows."  
Then it hit Cassian who was alive and he started laughing. "Of course. Chirrut Imwé. It has to be him."  
Galen was frowning. "Who is Chirrut?"  
"He is someone that seems to know everything. Nothing can escape him. You will understand when you meet him."  
Galen nodded. "I can't wait. But most importantly I can't wait to see my daughter again and to meet my grand daughter."

Meanwhile Leia was with Padmé in the cockpit of the midnight while Jyn and Rey was with the others in the main hold. Jyn was tapping her foot impatiently wishing they were already back on Ajan so she could see her father. Rey chuckled as she laid a hand on her mothers knee to try to calm her down.   
"Sorry" she said.  
"It's alright" Rey said.  
"Of course it's alright " Baze said. He then looked at Rey. "Your grandfather was a huge help when we stole the plans for the death star."  
"I haven't heard the whole story yet" Rey said.   
"Well, let's take care of that" Jyn said.   
So between everyone that had been on Scariff went on to tell Rey how and why they had gone to Scariff. By the time Jyn was finishing up the alarm went off signaling they were arriving back at base.  
When they landed, Jyn was the first to run off the ship and when she saw her father standing there next to her husband she let out a cry and ran forward as Galen also ran towards his daughter. Both were crying as they hugged.   
Cassian hugged Rey when she walked off the ship followed by Baze, Chirrut and Bodhi.   
When Cassian saw who else was there he let out a cry and ran forward throwing his arms around Melshi. "You're alive also?"  
Melshi nodded as he hugged his friend back. "Yes."  
As Cassian and Melshi started talking, Jyn brought her father over to Rey. "Papa, this is Rey. My daughter."  
Galen's eyes started to well up with tears as he grabbed Rey into a huge hug. When he pulled back he touched her cheek as he stared into her eyes. "You look like Lyra, your grandmother."  
Rey smiled. "That's what mom had told me also."  
"She would love you" Jyn said.  
"Yes she would" Galen agreed.   
Just then Rey saw Ben and she ran towards him. He caught her in his arms before crushing their lips together into a heated kiss. Galen chuckled. "It would seem that she has also found someone special."  
Jyn nodded. "Yes. That's Ben Solo, Han and Leia's son. You will like him."  
"Star dust, I already met Ben, and I do like him. He is a wonderful young man."  
Jyn nodded. She had forgotten that Ben had been with the others that had gone to Eadu.  
Once everything settled down, Rey went with her mother to show her grandfather around the base. Ben watched with a smile on his face before turning to help his father and Chewie with the falcon. 

A couple hours later a transmission came through from Anakin and Luke saying they were on their way. "I wander why they had to go to Dagabah?" Padmé asked quietly.   
"Maybe the creepy green thing came back" Han said with a chuckle.   
'Master Yoda?" Padmé asked. "I don't think so. From what Luke said he became one with the force just before he went to confront the emperor."  
Han shrugged. "Well, who else could it be?"  
Padmé shrugged. "Don't know, but we should find out soon."

Sure enough when Luke and Anakin arrived Han and Padmè was waiting for them when they disembarked followed by a tall black man. Padmé blinked rapidly as a gasp escaped her. "Master Windu."  
"Senator " Windu said with a smile.  
Padmé smiled. "I'm not a Senator anymore."  
Master Windu nodded. "Yes. But you will always be a senator in my eyes." Then to everyone's surprise, mostly on Anakin's part, Master Windu pulled Padmé into a hug. Now, I need to see my grandson" he said pulling back.   
"Grandson?" Han asked.  
Master Windu nodded. "Yes. His name is Finn, from what I have been told."  
Han grinned. "I will get him. He is with Ben and Rey right now."  
"I will come with you" Master Windu said. "J want to meet your son and the woman who helped defeat the emperor."

When they found the three young people, Ben had Finn on his back after knocking him down with one of the training staffs. Rey was laughing as she sat against a tree as Finn jumped to his feet again. "Again" he yelled.  
Ben shrugged and started to swing the staff again, and this time Finn managed to block his attack, but he still ended up on his back as Ben put more force into it. "You are dropping your left shoulder" Ben said. "You need to train yourself to keep your shoulders level or else you may lose a limb."  
Luke, who had been watching nodded. "With time and training you will be able to become unstoppable."  
Windu was impressed as Finn got back up and picked up the training staff. "Again."  
"Not right now" Luke said as he looked at Master Windu. "Someone is here to meet you. "  
Finn turned and saw Han standing there next to a tall black man. "Who are you?" He asked.  
"My name is Mace Windu" Master Windu replied.   
"And you want to meet me? Why?"  
Ben had sat down next to Rey as they watched.   
"I'm your grandfather" Windu said.  
"Guess I'm not the only one who had a relationship " Anakin said.  
"But you were the only one who got married" Luke said.  
Anakin shrugged. "Yes."  
Finn was stunned. "My grandfather?"  
Windu nodded. "Yes." He then looked at Han. "Lando. He's here right?"  
Han nodded. "Yes."  
This time Master Windu smiled again. "Good. Then I need you to go and get him. I think it's time for me to meet my son as well."  
Han had to stop his mouth from dropping as he turned to find Lando. Rey and Ben though, were shocked, and it could be seen."I can't wait to see Lando's face" Ben whispered to Rey, who nodded. 

As it was Ben and Rey wasn't able to see Lando's reaction to meeting his father for the first time, but Finn told them it was a happy reunion. Lando had always known who his father was, seeing as his mother never hid it from him.   
Finn was over the moon now that he knew who is family was and everyone could see it in the way he walked around the base. It was Rey that noticed that Rose was the only one not happy.   
Then one night Rey had a dream. She woke Ben up as she was getting dressed. "What you doing sweetheart?" He asked.  
"Going to get Paige."  
Ben blinked his eyes as he looked at his girlfriend. "Paige?"  
Rey smiled. "Rose's sister. She is on D'Qar."  
Then it hit Ben who Rey was talking about. "I'm going with you."  
When they got to the falcon, Chewie was there doing some repairs on the ship. When Ben explained to him what they were doing, Chewie offered to go with them. Ben wrote a hasty note to his dad letting him know they had the falcon and would be returning soon, but not the reason why.   
Soon they were lifting off, Chewie in the co pilots seat, and Rey in the pilots. 

When they arrived on D'Qar, Ben was the one to see a young woman waiting in the hanger as Rey and Chewie brought the falcon in to land.   
"Is that her?" He asked.  
Chewie nodded. He had met Paige Tico before.   
"Well, let's go meet her and get her back to Rose" Rey said.  
When Paige saw who was there, she smiled. "I'm ready to go."  
"Then let's get going" Rey said. Your sister will be so happy to see you."  
Paige smiled. "It will be so good to see her again."  
Soon they were back in space, returning back to Ajan Kloss.


	13. Chapter 13

Rose was sitting under one of the trees when she saw the falcon arrive and make its way to where it always landed.   
She wasn't surprised that Rey and Ben had gone, but what surprised her was that they had gone back to D'Qar. The base had been destroyed not long after they had evacuated once the first order had found them. Maybe Leia had sent them back to check it out? She thought.   
A sigh escaped her as she stood up. It was time to go back to work.  
When she arrived to where the falcon was she saw Poe hugging one of the women. It wasn't a surprise seeing as Poe was a very affectionate person but what did surprise her was who Poe was hugging. Rose shrieked and ran forward just as Paige turned to her sister.  
"You're alive" Rose cried as she threw her arms around her sister.  
"I'm alive" Paige said as she joined her sister in crying.   
Finn was standing next to Rey and Ben. He was smiling as he watched the two sisters. "This sure was a nice surprise" he said.  
"I wonder who else will turn up" Ben said.  
"We are about to find out" Leia said as she walked up with Han, Cassian and Jyn.   
Just then they saw Admiral Ackbar's son running. "General, a ship has just appeared in orbit and is requesting permission to land."  
Leia nodded. "Permission granted. Oh and Gial, make sure you are there when they land."  
Gial nodded as he walked away to do what Leia said. "Do you know who it is?" Rey asked.  
Leia grinned. "I do. Let's go."  
Once they arrived they saw Gial Ackbar being hugged by his father, Admiral Ackbar. Just then another Mon Calamari walked off the ship. "Princess" he said.  
Leia smiled as she stepped forward and hugged her old friend, Admiral Raddus.  
Once everything settled down, Leia called everyone together. "Now that the war is over it is time to rebuild the galaxy. We aren't going to do the same thing as before."   
"So what are we going to do?" Han asked.   
"Each planet will elect a representative once everything is settled. No one person will be incharge. Also, Luke, Master Windu along with Ben and Rey will rebuild a new jedi order. It won't be the same as before."  
Master Windu then stepped forward when Leia nodded at him. "The new Jedi won't be called just jedi, but Grey jedi. A balance between dark and light. Luke, Ben and Anakin have studied both the teachings and have come up with a new idea on training. We will be learning those before we start training new students."  
Luke then spoke up. "The sith and Jedi in the past have taken children to mold them the way they saw fit. This time it won't be that way. The children will have a choice. Rey has come up with an idea that will be good for everyone. As a small child she had been left on Jakku, forced to scavenge parts for portions. She knows first hand what it is like to be a slave, as does Leia's and my father. My father was in slaved as a young boy on Tataooine along with my grandmother, Shmi."  
"My mother was set free and married a man named Clete Lars" Anakin said as he took over. "But she was killed 10 years after I went to train with the jedi. A group of Tuscan raiders had kidnapped her one day when she had gone out to pick some mushrooms in the early morning. It was when I held my mothers body in my arms that I made the choice that I would end them. I killed every single one in that camp. They were monsters and I slaughtered them like the animals that they were. I'm not saying what I did was right, because it wasn't. But we can prevent it from happening again."  
"How?" Finn asked.  
"The Tuscan raiders will be forced to leave Tataooine and will be moved to Jakku" Luke said. "Every human will be moved from Jakku to a planet of their choice."  
"But won't they be able to leave Jakku after they are moved there?" Rose asked.  
"No" Anakin replied. "A force shield will be placed around Jakku to where no one can enter or leave that planet. The only exception will be if the new republic has to send criminals there. Jakkh will be the prison planet."  
"It could work" Han said. "But there is also big risks in this."  
"We will deal with that when they arise" Master Windu said. "But for right now let's all return to our homes. General Organa will contact those who will be responsible for transportation of the Tuscan Raiders."  
Within a few minutes everyone was heading there separate ways as Han pulled Leia to the side. 'Chewie and I can handle the Tuscan Raiders, but we may need some backup. "  
Leia nodded. "I knew that you would offer and already asked Ben and Rey to help. Also dad is going with you. Maybe seeing him will put some fear in their hearts, if they have any."  
Han laughed. "If not, maybe Obi can help also."  
Leia grinned. "Maybe."  
Just then Leia saw Ben pulling Rey away from the others and drawing her into the forest. She chuckled. "The sooner you all get this settled, the better off everyone will be."  
"Chewie and I will find a big enough transport for them while Ben and Rey have their alone time" Han added as he too saw Ben and Rey disappear into the forest. He shook his head. "Sooner the better too."  
Leia nodded before she was summoned to command for a meeting with Ackbar and Holdo.


End file.
